(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovative design of externally rotating mechanism through offset outer rotating electrical machine drive. One or more outer rotating electrical machines is/are installed offset in the interior of the externally rotating mechanism; furthermore a running wheel is coaxially installed with the outer rotating electrical machine housing which includes gear or friction wheel in order to couple with the ring type inner running wheel installed inside the externally rotating mechanism wheel hub which includes gear or friction wheel to constitute a variable speed driving function. The externally rotating mechanism of the present invention supply mechanical power to drive the outer rotating electrical machine in order to generate electrical energy; or power is passed through the outer rotating electrical machine to produce mechanical power in order to drive the externally rotating mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The traditional way of letting the rotating electrical machine to directly drive the externally rotating drive mechanism is limited to the shortcomings of the torsion of the motor itself which can not produce greater torsional force.